pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Onix
Vs. Shadow Onix is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 8/25/2018. Story Ian, Magnemite and Latias fall through the air, past the floating platform of Mt. Battle. Ian returns Latias, as he grabs onto Magnemite. Ian: Magnemite! Pull us up! Magnemite points its magnets upward, at the metal floating platform. It stalls in the air, Ian jolting and barely holding on. Magnemite is slowly pulled up to the platform, it sticking to the platform. Ian continues to readjust his hands to hold onto Magnemite, looking down to the endless abyss below as well as the rotating fan blades from the platform. Ian: (Panting heavily) Okay. Can fall to my death here. No biggie. Rotom! Ian’s Pokéball opens up, choosing Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Ian: I could use a hand here! Rotom snickers, as he raises his mechanical arm and grabs Ian by the jacket. Ian lets go of Magnemite, both of them being relieved that Rotom can support his weight. Magnemite clings to Ian’s arm. Ian: Now, let’s show that guy what we’re made of. Gorigan, Shadow Onix and Primeape all gang up on Vander, who continues to back away. He tries to move towards the pathway to the rest area, but is slow going. Gorigan: Where you think you’re going? The only way out of this mess is by handing it over! Ian: Hey! Gorigan turns, surprised to see Ian, Magnemite and Rotom there. He then laughs, cracking his knuckles. Gorigan: Pretty sure that I sent you falling to your doom! You’re pretty feisty! Ian: Don’t know what you want, but I won’t let you succeed. Gorigan: Ha, bring it on! I’ve been itching for a battle! Primeape, Focus Blast! Onix, Shadow Blitz! Ian: Magnemite, Magnet Bomb! Rotom, Focus Punch! Primeape forms a yellow energy sphere in its hands, firing it. Magnemite fires a pulse wave of magnetic energy, colliding with Focus Blast and canceling it out. Onix shoots head first as Rotom cocks its fist back, it glowing with blue energy. It swings it forward, the attacks colliding. Onix is blown back as Rotom is pushed away. Gorigan: Ha! I haven’t seen a Rotom like that before! Primeape, use Seismic Toss! And Onix, Shadow Break! Primeape dashes in, grabbing Magnemite and leaping into the air. Rotom looks after them, when it spots Onix’s dark aura tail swinging at it. Ian: Rotom, use Double Team! Magnemite, Thunder Wave! Rotom shimmers and disappears, the Shadow Break missing it as it forms several clones. Primeape turns to dive head first towards the platform, spinning like a top. Magnemite releases a weak stream of electricity that shocks Primeape, but doesn’t stop it from slamming Magnemite into the ground and leaping back. Primeape sparks from paralysis, while Onix roars angrily. Ian: Rotom, Discharge! Magnemite, Spark! Rotom releases several streams of electricity, electrocuting Primeape, while doing limited damage to Magnemite and no damage to Onix. Magnemite uses the electricity to increase the power of its Spark, as it shoots at Primeape. Gorigan: Nice try! Shadow Break! Onix slinks its body around, blocking and nullifying the Spark attack. Onix swings its tail around for Shadow Break, striking and defeating Magnemite. Ian returns it as Primeape charges with Fire Punch. Ian: Rotom, Astonish! And Hariyama, use Shadow Rush! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Hariyama. Rotom lets out an Astonishing scream that causes Primeape to flinch, as Hariyama rams it with Shadow Rush. Hariyama then grasps Primeape with its hands, slamming them into Primeape repeatedly. Primeape drops to the platform defeated. Gorigan: Wha?! That wasn’t a shadow move! Ian: What was that? Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Hariyama. Pokédex: Smelling Salts, the signature move of the Hariyama line. It does increased damage to paralyzed targets. However, this attack reverses the paralysis as well. Ian: Except if it defeats the foe! Hariyama, that was incredible! Hariyama: (Mellowed yet pensive) Hari. Gorigan: Whatever! Onix, Shadow Blitz! Ian: Hariyama, use Arm Thrust! And Rotom, use Focus Punch! Onix shoots at Hariyama, as it thrusts its hands forward repeatedly, resisting the power of Shadow Blitz and holding Onix in place. Rotom levitates over Onix, and strikes it behind the neck with Focus Punch. The platform shakes from the collision, Onix staying down. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Go! Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking Onix in by an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it shakes violently, locking as Ian catches it. Gorigan howls and stomps in frustration. Gorigan: (Yelling) No! That victory should’ve been mine! (Talking analytically) And with this scenario, I have little chance of completing my objective. Plus, I have to warn everyone that there’s another trainer with a snag machine besides that Brendan kid. (Yelling again) You got lucky this time! Next time I’ll pummel you into the ground! Gorigan retreats, running past Ian to do so. Ian returns Rotom and Hariyama, as he goes over to Vander and helps him up. Ian: You okay? Vander: Yeah. Thanks for the help. Even though I’m the area leader, he was way too strong for this level of trainer. Ian: What was he after? Vander peeks around Ian, making sure that Gorigan is gone. Vander pulls out a Flute, it brown with the pattern of green leaves on it. Vander: It’s called a Time Flute. It is rumored to have the ability to summon Celebi, echoing through time to garnish its attention. Ian: Celebi? Vander: A mythical Pokémon that can travel through time. It is known as the spirit of the forest. Ian: Those guys will be back for it, you know. Vander: I’m sorry, who are you? Ian: Ian. Duking sent me. Vander: (Sighs with relief) Oh, if he sent you, then I’ve got no worries. Here. Hold onto it and keep it out of their hands. Vander hands the Time Flute to Ian, who takes it cautiously. Ian: Thank you. And don’t worry. I’m taking these guys out. End Scene Ian and Magnemite are back in Agate Village, walking with Eagun to the Relic Stone. Eagun has a Small Tablet, reading the inscription. Eagun: “The Relic Stone was created to harness the power of Celebi, to aid Pokémon in their time of need. However, if dark influence is too prominent within a Pokémon, then it will have no effect.” Ian: That explains why the Shadow Piloswine was repelled. Its aura was too powerful, its heart closed off. Eagun: But, from your constant training and care of the Pokémon, their hearts open up, weakening the evil aura and allowing for the Relic Stone to take effect. The three arrive at the Relic Stone, as Ian opens two Pokéballs. Hariyama and Quagsire come out. Quagsire: Quag. Hariyama: Hari. Ian: Hariyama’s dark aura is significantly weak. I’ll try it first. Hariyama, touch the stone. Hariyama: Hari. Hariyama walks forward, touching the Relic Stone. Green energy emanates from it, wrapping around Hariyama’s arm and encasing its body. Hariyama closes its eyes, as the dark aura becomes visible as it shatters. Hariyama opens its eyes, greatly confused on its surroundings. Hariyama: Hari? Hariyama looks around, looking tense. It locates Ian, relaxing at the sight of him. Ian: You’re back to normal. I can’t sense that shadow aura on you at all. Hariyama: (Cheerfully) Hariyama! Ian: Now you, Quagsire. Quagsire walks towards the Relic Stone, touching it. The green energy interacts with the dark aura, as it is rejected, knocking Quagsire back. This makes Quagsire angry. Quagsire: Quag. Ian: So, you’re not ready yet. It’s okay. We’ll keep working. Ian returns Hariyama and Quagsire, looking to Eagun. Ian: I can leave it to you to guard this, right? Eagun: Of course. I won’t let anything happen to it. Later, Ian is at the Pokémon Center, on a phone calling Orre HQ. On the other side of the line is Professor Krane, Crystal, Brendan and Max. Max: Ian! Check out my Snag Machine! Dr. Kaminko fixed it right up for me! Max shows his Snag Machine, now fitted to his arm. Ian: Looks good on you. Crystal: Plus, he took the Shadow Pokémon we had and created a scanner so we can identify Shadow Pokémon! It’ll be useful since we can’t detect them like you can. Brendan: So, did you handle the situation at Mt. Battle already? Ian: Yep. And the Relic Stone works. Hariyama is back to normal. Krane: It is?! That’s incredible! With Kaminko’s scanner, I was able to see the Shadow Pokémon aura for the first time, and it is truly remarkable. You’re saying that they can be returned to normal by this Relic Stone? I’ll need to investigate it. Ian: Why? Krane: I want to be able to create a device that can help restore Shadow Pokémon to normal just like the stone! Ian: I’m going to send you Hariyama, along with the other Shadow Pokémon I’ve been catching along the way. Purrloin, Piloswine, Growlithe, Shellder and Onix. Max: Onix? Hey, you mind if I hold onto it? Brendan: Ha! Trying to resemble your older brother and his amazing Onix?! Max: Uh, no. I just thought it might come in handy to have on hand, especially if we end up without a ride. Plus, that Onix is Brock’s, which beat yours. Everyone snickers at Brendan, him unamused. Ian: Fine with me. Crystal: While here, we got another message from Duking. Silva had discovered something at the Pyrite Building, but never came back after investigating it. Ian: Sounds like our next step. I’ll meet you guys in Pyrite Town. How’s the bike riding? Crystal: Like a dream! Sure, I had a few stumbles at first, especially when traveling over sand, but I got us here! Ian: I had no doubt. I’ll see you in a bit. Ian hangs, up, with Professor Krane, Crystal, Brendan and Max stoked. Max: Alright! I’ve got Onix! Brendan: This reprieve from the action has been nice. It’s been exhausting to be chasing after these guys. Crystal: Well we can’t stop now! We’re going to find all the stolen Pokémon, including my Pelipper! Krane: My assistants will keep an eye on your Pokémon, as I go and examine the Relic Stone. It’ll help my research if you leave any extra Shadow Pokémon here as well. Brendan: Well, with Emolga joining me, I don’t have room for all of them. I’ll leave Ariados with you. Crystal: And I don’t have any extras. I don’t even have a full party yet. Max: Same here. But now we know that the Relic Stone works! We’re one step closer to purifying Ralts! Brendan: Then let’s get on the road. This break is over, and it’s time to get back to it. Crystal: Pack up, then! I’ll get the bike ready! Back at Mt. Battle, Eldes is volunteering to help get Mt. Battle up and running again. He assists Vander in setting up, as Vander wipes his brow upon finishing. Vander: And that’s done! I must say, this was a lot easier with your help! Eldes: It is no problem. I am determined to take on the 100 trainer challenge as soon as it opens back up. Vander: Well at this pace, it won’t be that much longer! Eldes: (Grins) Excellent. Main Events * Ian's Fist Rotom reveals it knows Focus Punch. * Ian defeats Gorigan, snagging the Shadow Onix. * Vander gives Ian the Time Flute. * Hariyama relearns Smelling Salts. * Hariyama is purified by the Relic Stone, returning to normal. * Ian transfers most of his snagged Pokémon to Professor Krane. * Crystal, Brendan and Max all get modified snag machines with scanners. * Ian gives the new Shadow Onix to Max. * The group's next destination is Pyrite Town. Characters * Ian * Vander * Eagun * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Professor Krane * Eldes Villains * Cipher ** Gorigan Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's) * Primeape (Gorigan's) Shadow Pokémon * Hariyama (Ian's, purified) * Quagsire (Ian's) * Onix (Gorigan's, snagged by Ian, given to Max) Trivia * Gorigan's intelligence is hinted at here with his inner monologue, as in the games, he is competent enough to run the Cipher Key Lair shadow Pokémon factory. * Ian wielding the Eon Flute in previous series was to give him the ability to play the flute so he could use the Time Flute. * Hariyama, the first Shadow Pokémon snagged, becomes the first one purified. * The shadow scanners provided to the others is based off the scanners in Pokémon XD. * Eldes helping repair Mt. Battle is because he wants to take on the 100 trainer challenge. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc